Darkness
by Kunjo the valkyrie
Summary: Sometimes all you have to do is love.
1. Prologue

_**Darkness**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Once upon a time there was a kid who fell in love. He fell in love with the most beautiful and gentle smile, that smile could destroy him and then put him back together piece by piece until he was whole again, until he was new. He fell in love with some ayes that with just one look caused his soul to tremble, shook his body and provoked in his heart a peace that he could never find elsewhere. Once upon a time there was a kid who fell in love with some hands that could make his body burn even with the most innocent touch. The petals of a rose could not compare with those sweet lips, those same lips could alight in him a passion that would burn even hotter than the flames of hell. He fell in love with a darkness that no one understood, tears that nobody deserved.

Once upon a time there was a child who found a love, a love more addictive than any drug, a love that would lift him up and make him fall, a love that would tare out his soul and then carefully put it back within him.

Once upon time there was a child who fell in love. But… what can a child know about love?

Once upon a time there was a man who loved and was loved, and he loved but like a child who knew nothing of love, but now he walks in darkness because someone took his sunshine away.

- _hur… we...move_ -

Pain, so much pain.

- _it's ok buddy…hold…na…hel-_

(Silence)

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Bright lights, voices, hands everywhere.

Beep.

Pain, so much pain.

Beep

I'm so tired.

Beep.

 _-He's…blood…hurry-_

Beep

- _can you…na…me-_

 _Bright ayes, bright golden ayes._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

 _ **Silence**_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: the chapter is very short but it is a promise the others will be much longer.

Warnings: none for now

I do not own inuyasha. 😪

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Once upon a time**

 _20 years before_

Do you know this one student that is like a real pain in the ass but at the same time is really smart? That one student who is like every teacher worse nightmare but his mom thinks he is an sweet little angel? Yeah? Well, that's me except my mom knows I am no angel quite the contrary actually, I am yokai, a kumo hanyo to be more exact .

"I hate this"

I stare out the window as my teacher drones on and on. School is really not my thing, its like a totally waste of time but as you know ya have to get educated if you want a place in society.

"Mr. yoshida please pay attention" sais the teacher interrupting my musings, looks like she is pissed of again but well its not like I care.

My name is naraku, I am 6 years old, this is my first year of school and so far it sucks, it didn't really take long to realize that actually after the first month I was ready to quit.

* * *

"welcome home honey. How was school today?" asked his mother from the kitchen, naraku tried to hold back an annoyed sigh as he entered the house. She is really a beautiful woman that Abi, tall an fair, long black hair and pale skin, mother of 3 with one more on the way.

" it was the same as always ma" he answered without much interest not that it could be helped, his opinion is already well known after all "anyhow I have soccer today ma so am gonna get the stupid homework outta the way" he said as he was going up the stairs " watch you mouth boy" said his annoying father Onigumo as he entered the kitchen.

I have a very normal life, a hard working father, a loving mother, an annoying twin sister, an eccentric older brother. I live in a rather nice neighborhood an just simply love my life, I am young yes but that is something I know to do, to love me life.

* * *

Its was on my third year of school that things started to change.

"class today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself" the teacher said gesturing to a small boy standing beside him. He immediately caught my attention, I've never seen ayes like does, smart golden ayes, beautiful.

"my name is Sesshômaru Taisho. I am 6 years old and I am yokai. Nice to meet you all" he said without really looking at anyone. " hear that naraku? The kid is really smart, so much they advanced him two years. Look like you wont be the king in here anymore" said the teacher mockingly.

"say Mr. What's da name I really care not about such frivolous things. Its refreshing actually, having in mind that I am only surrounded by fools" said naraku in a snobbish and patronizing voice. "why don't you come sit with me Mr. Taisho?" asked naraku ignoring the teacher as he bristled in indignation. Sesshômaru smiled at that and took a seat beside naraku. It made him all warm Inside for some reason. That smile.

And so it started.

A/N: hope you liked it even it was so short yeah i know how can a 6 year old pull of so much sass well its Naraku if anybody can do it its him.


End file.
